Ditching
by ShipItLikeFedEx
Summary: Beck and Jade ditch a sleepover with the gang at Tori's house to go and do something more fun. NOT SMUT. Ridiculously fluffy one-shot. Please R&R.


_**A/N:** This has just been sitting on my computer for quite a while now. It is my first fanfic for the Victorious fandom. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. If there are any glaringly obvious mistakes, or if any of the characters are too OOC, don't hesitate to let me know, and I will do my best to fix it :D  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot line (I think) Everything belongs to Dan Schneider.  
_

* * *

The brick path led through quiet gardens. Flowers and bushes placed neatly on either side. The odd sapling here or there. Owls hooted, the crickets chirped. The moon shone bright up in the sky. The peace of the night was broken only by Beck, as he dragged a resisting, pouting Jade by the wrist towards Tori's front door. She struggled and kicked the whole way down the path. When they reached the front door, Jade finally broke free from his grip, spinning and blocking his way to the door handle. He tried to step around her, but she mirrored his movements, effectively blocking his way inside. Beck sighed in resignation and pushed his hand through his hair.

"What?" he said. He knew Jade didn't want to go, but they been hanging out by themselves all week, and he felt bad for neglecting his friends.

"Do we _have _to go?" Jade begged. She would never usually be this whiny, but she'd had a shit day. She was late to school, forgot money for lunch, she and Beck got caught making out in the janitor's closet and got detention, and she'd gotten a D on one of her assignments. The idea of spending the whole night at Tori's house, "bonding" and watching "super fun" movies was not very appealing.

"Jade, we are going! We're here already." Beck argued. Jade sighed and stepped into Beck's personal space, pressing up against him.

"Pleeease?" she whispered, running her hands up his chest and looping them around the back of his neck. "We could go back to your place and do some more... _fun_ activities." Beck placed his hands firmly on Jade's shoulders and stepped back. Jade scowled, and dropped her hands to her sides. Beck just grinned at her. Jade looked at him suspiciously, arching her eyebrow. Not many people were fearless enough to smile at her when she scowled.

"No, Jade. We promised we would be here. Besides, weren't you supposed to bring the movie?" Beck attempted to change the topic, but Jade was determined to get out of this sleepover.

"Well, yes I did bring a movie, but only because I know Tori won't have any good movies here." Jade snapped. "But I'm sure they'll have just as much fun without us as we will without them. Tori might be a bit upset at losing her precious Beck, but she can deal." Jade claimed, venom in her voice when she spoke about Tori.

"Okay, I get that you don't want to be here. So, _if_ you can go the whole sleepover without being _too_ mean to Tori, and if you behave yourself, I will buy you some brand new scissors, okay?" Beck bargained, hoping this would work. He could see Jade's brain working over the offer. On one hand, she _really_ hated Tori. On the other hand, she _really _loved scissors. She bit her lip, undecided. Beck released the breath he was holding, when she nodded in resignation.

"Fine. But I get to pick what scissors." Beck nodded, before reaching around to knock on the door, wrapping the other arm around Jade's waist.

* * *

"Jaaadey!" Cat whined. The red head curled up in her spot on the giant mattress on Tori's living room floor. "Did you have to?" Cat looked suspiciously at the DVD Jade had pulled out of her bag. She clutched Mr. Purple to her chest, as Jade turned her icy glare on Cat.

"You asked me to bring a movie, so I did. If you wanted to watch 'Space Unicorns 2', _you_ should have brought it." Jade snapped angrily. It was bad enough Beck made her come to Tori's stupid group sleepover, but if they made her watch some stupid unicorn movie, she was leaving.

"Yeah, but Jade, not _everyone_ is weird enough to like 'The Scissoring' as much as you do. Besides, I have 'Space Unicorns 2' on DVD here." Tori butted in obnoxiously. Jade sighed inwardly. She knew Tori wouldn't have any good films.

"No one cares what you think,_ Vega_." Jade snapped, as Beck wrapped his arms around her waist to try and calm her down. And also to restrain her if she decided to leap at Tori.

"Why don't you just let them watch the unicorn thing, and we can watch 'The Scissoring' tomorrow?" Beck suggested, burying his face in Jade's hair. Jade continued glaring daggers at Tori. Beck began fiddling with her fingers. This sleepover would be no fun for anyone if Jade and Tori were fighting all night.

"Why would anyone watch 'The Scissoring' voluntarily?" Robbie muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Jade heard.

"Because it's a fantastic movie!" Jade yelled at him. _Here we go_ Beck thought. "Just because you're all too scared to watch it doesn't mean it's a bad movie!"

"Hey! I'm not _scared_ of that movie, I-"

"Last time you saw it you peed, screamed, and ran out of the room." Rex said. Cat giggled quietly, and a blush began creeping its way up Robbie's neck.

"Uh, I did not!" Robbie defended. Everyone sent Robbie a look, telling him they found that highly doubtful.

"Well I don't really want Robbie, um, _peeing _in my lounge, so I say we watch 'Space Unicorns 2'." Tori said.

"I didn't pee!" Robbie exclaimed indignantly, looking around for someone to back him up. Beck and Andre avoided eye contact.

"Great! So let's watch 'The Scissoring'." Jade said.

"But Jade that's _scaaary._" Cat cried.

"No it's not!" Jade screamed.

* * *

The group continued to argue until Andre spoke up.

"Look, if y'all don't mind, I'd rather watch a movie than listen to you guys scream at each other all night. So I say we put it to a vote." Everyone nodded reluctantly, except Jade.

"C'mon." Beck whispered against her neck. Jade sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, which Andre took as a yes.

"All in favour of 'The Scissoring', raise your hand." Jade and Rex both raised their hands. Beck raised his hand too after Jade elbowed him. "Okay, now, all in favour of 'Space Unicorns 2', raise your hand." Cat, Robbie, Tori and Andre all raised their hands. "Right, then." Andre declared, rubbing his hands together. "Space Unicorns 2." Truthfully, he wasn't really that into unicorns (he was too manly), but The Scissoring freaked him out.

"Haha!" Tori sneered as she put the disk in the DVD player. Jade began pulling her scissors out of her boot when Beck warm hand wrapped around her arm, silently telling her not to stab Tori. She shoved her scissors back in her boot angrily.

"Fine. Fine!" She yelled, standing up. "You can all have your stupid sleepover and watch your stupid unicorn thing! But you can't force me to stay." She spun on her heel and walked out the door, grabbing her bag on the way. Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew she was mad, they were going to watch The Scissoring yesterday, but they'd both had lots of homework. And she hated it when she didn't get her way. And when people said bad things about The Scissoring. He would have to go after her soon, or else she would be angry at him too. At least they'd decided to both drive themselves today. That meant she hadn't hijacked his car. A high-pitched squeal pulled him out of his thoughts.

"YAY Space Unicorns!" Cat screamed, hugging Mr. Purple as the film began playing.

* * *

Beck was bored within the first five minutes. He would much rather be in his RV with Jade, than watching this annoying children's movie with the gang. He glanced towards the door. When he looked back, Tori was staring at him from her spot on the floor by Andre's feet.

"Don't leave _now_, Beck." she whispered. "The movie's just getting good, and Jade's probably still mad anyway." she blinked her eyes in what Beck guessed was supposed to a flirtatious way.

"Nah, don't worry. I've already seen this movie. And Jade is kinda more interesting anyway." He said jokingly, with a smile. Tori sighed in defeat and turned back to the film. Beck pulled himself up off the couch and made his way to the door, leaving everyone else watching the film. Hopping in his car, he began driving towards Jade's house. He wasn't surprised when he saw that her car wasn't in the driveway. Jade had never got on well with her parents, and probably never would. _She probably kicked her way into my RV again _Beck thought, continuing on towards his house. However when he arrived, neither Jade nor her car were there. Beck sighed, and began the familiar drive that went past all her favourite places to hang out when she was mad about something.

* * *

Beck had driven along almost every street in the neighbourhood. He was just wondering whether she had maybe disappeared off the face of the earth completely, when he spotted her car parked under a tree. _Of course she's in the last place I look_ Beck thought, as he parked his car next to hers and got out.

"Jade!" He called up into the tree. He could just see her sitting on a branch, angrily ripping leaves off the tree.

"What?!" She screamed back.

"Come down? Please?" Beck asked.

"No! Leave me alone!" Jade yelled. Beck sighed, before pulling himself up onto a branch. He quickly made his way up the tree, until he was sitting next to Jade on her branch. He wrapped an arm around her, careful not to make them fall out of the tree. "Whaaat?" Jade moaned, still ripping up leaves.

"You left Tori's house." Beck stated matter-of-factly. Jade glared at him.

"Yeah. So?"

"How come? I missed you." Beck said into her soft black hair. She gave him a small smile, before her face returned to its (adorable) scowl.

"Because I don't like Tori. Or unicorns. Or sleepovers, unless they're at your RV. And they were saying bad things about the Scissoring." Then Beck realised where they were. They were in the tree which hung over into the backyard of the house where 'The Scissoring' was filmed. It was probably Jade's favourite place in the whole city, second only to his RV (he hoped). Suddenly Jade ducked out from under his arm and stood up on the branch. "C'mon." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. Beck had to grab the trunk of the tree to stop himself falling out. Jade quickly walked along the branch and jumped off the end, landing safely in the backyard of the creepy old house. Her combat boots crunched on the dead leaves. Beck walked along the branch, but hesitated before jumping off.

"Jade, are you sure we're allowed in here? Aren't they fixing it up for when they film 'The Scissoring 3?" He asked as he slipped of the branch and landed next to Jade.

"What, are you scared?" Jade teased. Beck shot her a look.

"No, I am not scared. I just don't think we're actually allowed in here."

"Jeez, stop worrying. I've been in here loads of times. Besides, it's 2:30 in the morning. Who's gonna be working on a movie set this early?"

"Still..." Beck stared at the large building before him. Jade looked at him incredulously, before she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back door.

* * *

Jade dragged Beck through practically every room in the gothic house. While he was willing to go through the house with her, watching her look at each room for up to 10 minutes at a time without saying anything was getting a bit tedious.

"Jade, we've been here for at least an hour, can we please go now?" Jade's eyes snapped over to where he was leaning against the door frame. She was currently in the middle of the main lounge, slowly turning in circles. As far as Beck could tell, all she was doing was _looking_. Raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend, she kept glaring at him.

"Beck, do you _understand_ where we are right now?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "This is where the first person in the _whole film_ died. Just because I've been here before doesn't make it any less exciting." Beck walked over to a couch, kissing Jade's cheek as he passed her. He plopped down on the couch, and gestured around the room.

"Okay, continue your weird fangirl thing. I'm tired, so come and get me when you're done, and we can go back to the RV."

"I'm not a fangirl." Jade muttered, as she stomped into the next room._ Stupid Beck, trying to ruin this wonderful house with his boring non-believer ways _she thought.

* * *

Beck woke up with a start. 'Shit!' He thought, glancing at his watch. 'It's four in the morning! And we have school tomorrow. Well, today, I guess.' Beck dragged himself up off the couch, trying to get his sleepy limbs to do what he wanted.

"Jaaade?" He called, wandering through the house. No reply. After searching through most of the rooms, he finally found her curled up in a four poster bed in the main bedroom, her Scissoring scissors she got from Cat clutched to her chest. Beck sat down on the bed next to her and gently shook her awake.

"Jade, it's like, 4:15 in the morning. We should probably leave." Jade nodded her head and got up. They stumbled out the back door, pulling it shut begin them. They were both clumsy because they had just woken up. It took them awhile to get back up the tree, along the branch, down the tree, and into their cars.

* * *

Beck and Jade managed to drive to Beck's RV without any accidents. Once they were inside, they both collapsed onto Beck's bed, too sleepy to even put their pyjamas on. Jade flopped onto the bed, grinning mischievously as she stretched out, taking up all the space. Beck gently nudged her over, before climbing on the bed next to her.

"Still think you only wanted to leave because you were scared." she mumbled, wriggling closer to him.

"Nah. I wasn't scared. I was just tired." he said, stifling a yawn.

"Good... We'll go back tomorrow then." Beck could tell she was grinning.

"Whatever..." he would just take some headphones with him. He pulled Jade tighter against him and soon they were both fast asleep.

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you liked it! Remember, reviews are love. Any and all feedback is welcome :)_


End file.
